Her Living Hell
by Maaannigaa
Summary: Garra sabaku is a 15 year old freshman going to his new highschool,Konoha High. He finds himself in a huge mess involving a pink haired beauty and a raven haired beauty. Will he just leave her there to suffer or will he find the guts to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Maybe just the plot (:**

**Characters are all between 15-18 years old (except the teachers, there old ;)**

**Summary; Garra is a 15 year old freshman at his new school konoha high. He finds himself in a huge mess involving a pink haired beauty and a raven haired bully. Will he just leave her there so suffer or will he find the guts to save her?**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Her living hell**

Garra Sabaku a red haired boy with black rimmed, jade colored eyes finds himself walking the halls of his new school, Konoha high. _"Let's see, now were is the office? Oh here it is."_ he enters the white colored office and waits for one of the women up front to hand him his new schedule.

"Ah, here it is." she said handing him a white piece of paper containing the following;

1st Period; kakashi, homeroom

2nd Period; Kurenai, Math

3rd period; Genma, History

4th Period; Gai, P.E.

5th period; Art, Anko

6th Period; English, Saratobi

7th Period; Metal, Kisame

"Okay seems good enough." he says while walking into his first period classroom.

"Ah, you must be our new student, Garra, well I guess you could take a seat right next to Sakura. Sakura will you please raise your hand?" asked Kakashi. With that said a pink haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes raised her hand. Garra scanned the room really quick until he found the her once he found herhe started walking towards her and sat right next to her with his arms crossed just staring at the window. Sakura just stared for a couple of seconds before looking down and started doing her work quietly.

"_Great I get to be stuck with the quiet nerd freak." _thought Garra to himself. Just as he finished his thought he heard the bell ring and just as quickly he was out the door and into the hall.

He was walking to second period when decided he wasn't going to go to second period. So he made his way over to the rooftop and sat on the opposite wall away from the door. Suddenly he heard the rooftop door yanked open and a quiet almost inaudible yelp as someone was thrown to the ground. Quietly he made his way over and peeked from around the corner of the wall. He was surprised to see Sakura with a raven haired boy that he remembered from first period.

"You little slut I saw you looking at that red haired freak in our first period. You are to never look at another man like that ever again! Am I clear." Screamed out the outraged man.

"Y-yes Sasuke. But I swear I wasn-" said the shaken up girl.

"Good. Make sure that never happens again. We wouldn't want another little accident to happen now do we? You know I would never hurt you right." Said Sasuke stroking her cheek and cutting her off.

"Yes Sasuke, I understand." Sakura said with her head bowed down low while she bit her bottom lip.

"Good now come here and give me a kiss." She didn't even budge. "Sa-ku-ra I told you to do something now be a good girl and do as your told." whispered out Sasuke. With that Sakura blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and looked up before placing her lips on his.

* * *

While all of this was going on Garra couldn't believe his eyes and ears, and here he thought this girl was just another weirdo chick with no life. He was way wrong, oh she had a life alright a very bad and threatening life that was. As he watched them share akiss all he could do was watch her as tears fell down her closed eyelids. At that moment all he could think about was a way to stop this he had no idea why but he knew he just had to do something but know was not the time. It would all come to an end in it's due timing. He lookes at the pink haired girl one more time before retreating back to the opposite side of the wall. Closing his eyes he fell asleep for the period.


	2. Now you know

Next chapter

Sakura's point of view; 

"_Why is it always me, why can't he find someone else to play with?" _asked Sakura to herself with tears in her eyes as she kissed his grimy lips. Suddenly as if luck was on her side the bell rang. He got off of her and left her there to cry. Suddenly she heard a shuffling sound and stood perfectly still. _"What the hell was that?"_ she asked herself.

Just as she was about to relax she saw the same red haired boy from first period come out from around the corner. Panicking she quickly came up with an excuse. "u-um shouldn't you be in cla-a-ass?"

"Shouldn't you? and what the hell was all that with you and that Sasuke guy anyway?" he asked lifting one of his non-exciting eyebrows.

"You saw that?" she asked her eyes widening in fear that he'll tell someone.

"of course I did. I heard everything too So I'm assuming I'm the red haired freak you were staring at huh?"

"Oh u-um yea. But I swear I wasn't!" she yelled out.

"Hey it's okay I don't mind as long as you don't do it all the time." he said gently afraid of making her cry again.

"O-okay umm could I see your schedule?" she asked hopefully throwing him off track.

"Sure but your still going to have to tell me about that Sasuke guy and you."

"uuhh okay." she said once he handed her the paper. "Oh it seems here that we have first, third, fourth, fifth and seventh period together. But we also have first, third, fifth, and seventh period with Sasuke." she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh, okay well are you going to tell me now or what?" asked garra with a Tell-me-now look on his face.

"Oh well umm it's nothing me and Sasuke are going out that's all." she said trying to hide the real facts.

"Now you know that's not it you told me you were gunna tell me so tell me." He said with a little urgency In his voice.

"Oh-okay. Well you see me and Sasuke have always been together since 7th grade and only recently this year he has become a little possessive over me and sometime violent towards me."

"He hurts you?" Garra said in an angry voice. _"Wow there buddy why you getting so mad over someone you don't even care about?"_

"No-not all the time but it does happen. He always goes back to loving me though, he told me he loves me and even though he hurts me I guess I could say I love him too." she said with tears in her eyes.

"No you don't. you and I both know that what your feeling is not love you need to get away from that boy get far away from him and never deal with him ever again just break up with him and pretend he was never in your life." Said a more than determined Garra.

"Where am I supposed to go! Huh? I live with that monster my parents and his parents have both past away were all we have. I have no were to go." Sakura said the tears finally gushing down.

"You could stay with me." Stated Garra in a more of your going to do it type of voice.

"No I can't even if I do how am I going to break it off with him?" asked Sakura "I'll do it for you, Come on it's lunch time and we have to go tell him." stated the red head. "Wait what? I-I can't."

"Relax I'll be there now come on ." he stated pulling her along and down the stairs. They reached the cafeteria doors. "Do you have a cell phone?" she nodded. "Give it to me I'm going to give you my number. So I can text you later."

"O-okay, here" she said handing him the cell phone. Once he handed her back her phone they both walked into the cafeteria hand-in-hand. This did not go unnoticed by a certain Raven Haired boy sitting in a table with a bunch of girls and guys. They all took glances at him to see what his facial expression is. He was furious to see his girlfriend hand-in-hand with that red haired freak from first period. _"What the hell is that son-of-a-bitch doing with MY girlfriend. Looks like someone wants to get there ass kicked. And ,y Sakura dearest is going to have to be taught a lesson." He thought to himself with a devious smirk on his face._


	3. Its not over

**_Important please read!_**

So I had lost my inspiration you guuuuyyss! I really thought nobody like this little story of mine but someone messaged me and asked me to continue! :)  
**So here ya go! I hope you guys enjoy, I really am trying. I would love to get some feedback on my writing and some suggestions, I am also trying to figure out some ways of incorporating some of the other characters, I will try to upload at least once everyday, again Thank You(:**

* * *

They slowly made their way up to the table where Sauske Uchiha was sitting with his friends. She had by then let go of Garra's hand. Truthfully she was afraid, afraid of Sasuke hurting her in front of the whole school, she was nervous and taking shaky breaths to try to calm herself. She looked up and fearful emerald eyes met fierce onyx eyes. It seemed like forever till they reached the table. She looked up towards Garra and then up to Sauske, it was like a staring match, neither one willing to look away.

* * *

"Is there something you would like to say Saku?"

"Well uh you see.."

"Just tell him Sakura. He's nothing but a coward anyway."

"What did you say?" growled Sauske with an ugly scowl on his face.

"Maybe you should be paying more attention to what your girlfriend has to say than stare at me Uchiha."

Sudenly it was as if he remembered his girlfriend was in the room, turning around he looked at her, glaring.

"Tell me Sakura, what do you need to say huh?"

"Well uhm, yo-ou see I think we need a break.."

"If thats what you want then fine, but trust me you will regret this." He said it with the most menacing voice she had ever heard come out of him and with that she turned around and ran out through the double  
doors, long pink hair waving fiercly behind her. "The only thing she will ever regret is thinking she didn't have a choice in the life she had to live because of you." Garra growled out before turning and running after  
Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" He followed her all the way up the stairs and onto the roof top, their he found her holdong herself sobbing.

"Hey, you did it. You're finally free." He said gently.

"You don't get it do you? The way he looked at me, the way he said it, I'm not free, at least not yet. He's not done with me yet." Saying that made her sob even harder, Garra just started, angry. He didn't even know why he was angry or why he even cared but he knew that deep down inside this was important. He had to help this girl no matter what.

"Hey look, if you need help moving your things out of his place I'll go with you. Everything will be okay."

"I don't have much, I can go in by myself while he's at work and you can wait in the car if you'd like, I still have nowhere to go though..."

"You can move in with me, there is a spare room in my apartment and you can use that if you'd like."

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

"Let's head to class the bell rang like ten minutes ago." On their way to class Sakura could only think about how she would have to see Sauske for her classes everyday, she was so glad she had Garra with her, she was sure her new friend would defend her.

* * *

I'm so sorry the chapter's are so short you guys! I will do my best to make them longer, it's just that they look so much longer on my notepad that I use haha. 


	4. It gets worse before it gets better

I kind of friend zoned Garra, but no worries! That will all change very soon(:Sorry for the short chapter, I am trying my best to make them waaaaaay longer lol(x

* * *

School was finally over and boy was she glad, the whole rest of the time she could feel Sauske's eyes all over her. More than usual and it made her very walked her to her locker after school to help her get her stuff ready and for trhat she was very thankful because honestly she was scared of running into Sauske. He was a person to fear greatly, she knew what he was capable and she was pretty sure he was capable of even more. She trusted Garra and believed that he would help her. At least she hoped he did, she didn't really know this boy but she got a sense that they were both the same, both broken and in need of someone. Maybe they could both help each other out.

* * *

She turned to look at him, the way he walked, he looked so confident and care free.

_'I wish someday I could live without any care in the world, it looks so peaceful."_ He turned around to look at her and she quickly turned around to avoid his gaze. He stared at her as she bowed her head and looked the other way, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was beautiful long pink hair and eye's as greener than any leaves he's ever seen on a tree. Long eyelashes sweeping over her high cheek bones and a thick lower lip that puffed up in just the right way. She was beautiful. Stunning even. He quickly realized he was staring and looked away with a small blush of his own.  
"So uhm where is your car?" Snapping out of his dumbfoundedness he turned around an pointed towards a red and black car with black leather seats and red interior stitching. It looked like very expensive and she was afraid she'd ruin his seats just by sitting on them, they looked so fragile and expensive. He opened the passenger seat for her and she carefully went in, she watched him as he walked towards the drivers seat and started the engine. Just like that they were off.

"So where did you used to live?"

"Ohh uhm I lived in the neighborhood behind the community library."

"I bet that came in handy." He watched as a small smile graced he lips.

"Ahhh, it did. Sauske never wanted to help me with my school work. He always said I was too stupid and I wouldn't get it anyway so why bother, I always managed on my own though."

Talking about Sauske seemed to fill an emptiness in her eyes. He didn't know why but he didn't like this emptiness, he didn't wanna see it ever again. Someone as beautiful as her should always be happy.

He could tell she had been through a lot.

"Hey, once you get settled in you should meet some of my friends and family, you'd love them. I'm sure they would love you too."

"I've never been around anybody but Sauske's friends that he approved of"Her voice sounded so weak when she said this, "but I would love to meet them."

She was excited to meet new people, people she wanted to meet and not some jerk off friend Sauske was making her be friendly with.

"Alright where here, which house is it?"

"Uhm it's that big blue one right there" She pointed, "but just park right here, I don't have that much stuff and I can carry it myself."

"Okay well if you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks."

She walked up the driveway and took out her keys to open the front door. '_I'm so glad he's at work I wouldn't have been able to face him..'_

The house was dark and smelled of cinnamon just the way he liked it. It made her sick.

She slowly made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom her and Sauske shared.

She turned on the light and walked in. She didn't even make it in two steps and she felt a hand squeeze over her mouth and instantly her eyes went wide. She wanted to scream but suddenly she had forgotten how. She felt weak and scared. She was shoved onto the carpet and immediately felt a sharp kick at her ribs.

"Get up bitch." She groaned in pain, "I said get up!"

She felt someone pick her up by her hair and felt a sharp slap that made her head turn almost giving her whiplash.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Embarrassing me in front of everyone like that. After everything I did for you! You stupid little whore. What did he do? Touch you? Huuuh? The way I touch you."

She felt Sauske's hand grab her breast very hard, almost squeezing it to death.

"Please, st-top. Please Sauske I'm sorry." Hot tears where streaming down her face. She needed her phone she needed to call Garra, If only she could get to her bag. She felt his fingers touching her most sensitive spot and immediately she tried to get away. That was a bad choice, he slapped her again and forcefully removed her shorts and underwear, he started feeling her inside and she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs for Garra.

He punched her. She felt like this was taking forever, why did he have to torture her like this?

Suddenly she felt all the weight lifted off of her and she crawled into the corner of the room and positioned herself into a fetal position. She heard cussing and punching, she heard a loud crash and someone tried to touch her. She started to fight back and suddenly she heard a voice.

"It's okay, its just me, Garra, you're safe now."

He touched her softly as if afraid of breaking her if he grabbed her too hard.

"I'm going to pick you up now." All the stress must have gotten to her because once she was in her arms she passed out. Everything turned black and she slowly but clearly thanked Garra for rescuing her. Suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

**Alright guys! Please tell me what you think! This is my first story ever so I am sure there are room for improvements! I would love some feedback, Thank You!  
**I hope you enjoy this movie ^-^


	5. A Change from the Norm

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke up to a white ceiling and a killer head ache, she groaned and touched her forehead in pain.

She felt a big scab on the right side of her forehead.

She looked around and saw a black dresser and poster of bands she's never even heard about. Suddenly she looked down and she saw red silky sheets, 'these aren't mine..', confused she looked around and to her left there was a closed-door with a mirror, she noticed all the bruises and suddenly she felt all the pain. All the memories from last night rushed into her head and she started to tear up.

She quickly wiped away any tears that threatened to fall. She heard the door opened and she turned to see Garra standing there looking at her with a serene look on his face. He didn't know what to say but she really didn't want him to say anything, she looked down and realized she was wearing one of his shirts. A slight blush hit her face at the thought of him seeing her in her underwear.

"I swear I didn't see anything.."

"Thank you" She whispered ever so softly, "for everything."

He stared at those bright emerald eyes with so many hidden secrets, he could see all the pain she held and the struggles she held, her eyes were an open book and he wanted to read every single shook off his daze and looked away.

"Breakfast is on the table you should come before it gets cold. Your clothes are in the washer since they had blood on them so your gonna have to come out like that, you can feel safe around me, I promise."

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"There is no need for that, just come and eat breakfast."

She silently followed him down a flight of stairs and into a small kitchen, in the center a table with fruit, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. Nobody had ever made her breakfast like this, she felt a little overwhelmed especially when she noticed Garra had pulled the chair for her, she quietly went and sat in the chair waiting for him to sit too. As soon as Garra sat down they ate quietly he noticed she hardly are anything.

"You can have more than that you know?"

"Oh no that's okay, Sauske has always told me not to eat a lot because then I'd get fat.."

He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy he had a beautiful girlfriend and all he treated her like dirt, he probably cheated on her with uglier girls too.

"Well I'm not Sauske and this isn't his place either so if you're still hungry eat some more, and if there is anything that you need don't be afraid to ask."

"Well in that case is it okay if I make a list of all the things I like to eat? I promise to pay you back."

"You don't have to pay me back, it's my treat, actually we should do something fun today, it is Saturday after all and you can meet all my friends too."

She was a tad bit nervous but she decided this new change would be good.

"I would really like that." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah, thank you very much."

He picked up her plate and took them to the sink and left them there to be washed later.

"Well I guess we can go to the grocery store now, your clothes should be done too so I'll bring them to you now go ahead and go to the room I'll be right up."

He watched her as she headed up the stairs and heard the door close shut, he walked into the tiny laundry room and got all her clothes out before walking up the stairs and knocking on the door to check if it was okay to come inside. He heard a soft reply to come in and walked in, he handed her her clothes silently. Their fingers touched ever so softly and he immediately felt an electric charge, he could tell that she felt it too because wide emerald eyes met nervous jade eyes. He had never felt so nervous around girls before and he couldn't explain why. He looked away and so did she, walked out and into a spare room where he had a small pull out couch that he had slept on the night before.

The poor girl had enough of being scared yesterday he didn't want to scare her again by her waking up next to him. Her skin was so soft and she looked so peaceful in her sleep he closed his eyes tight to try to keep her perfect face out of his memory. He was suddenly so angry, angry at Sauske for hurting her, angry at himself for catching her eye. He should have kept his eyes down, he was no good for her, he would never hurt her but she deserved better than him, that he knew. He wished he could be her everything but he knew that she probably wasn't looking for that as of right now, she just got out of a 4 year relationship for fucks sake! She probably didn't even know what to think.

In the other room Sakura was just standing there taking in what just happened. She had never experienced that with Sauske before and the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy, she kinda liked it. She started to smile as she put on her clothes and the whole time she thought about when Garra grabbed her hand. She heard a knock and quickly pulled on her skinny jeans.

"Come in!"

Garra peaked his head in to see if it was safe to come in, "We should get going to the grocery store."

"Oh of course!" She grabbed her bag and the next thing she knew she was in Garra's car on her way to the store. They entered the store and she watched Garra grab a cart and start walking so she followed."If you see anything you like feel free to get it." She walked over to the canned goods section and watched her grab a jar of scrunched up his face, "Really?"

"I love pickles they're my absolute favorite."

He looked down and noticed her shoes were all torn up so he decided their next trip was to the mall, he didn't remember her grabbing her any clothes either so he would probably have to pay for that too. He sighed, he really didn't mind buying her things but it would probably be expensive and he also has to spend money for tonight since they're all going to a club.

He watched her pile things into the cart and shook his head with a smile on his face. He thought she looked cute.

They paid for their things and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked with asked, giant emerald eyes staring up at him.

"Well I noticed you didn't bring anything so we're gunna go shopping."

She turned beat red."Oh no! Please don't you really don't have to. I mean we can go somewhere less expensive but not the mall, a thrift store will be fine!"

"I want too." His voice sounded so charming and deep she just stayed quiet.

They got to the mall and for a while they were just walking around talking, "So we're going to a club today with my friends if that's fine with you."

"Ohh yeah that sounds great, I guess I'll need some makeup to hide my bruises, but how am I supposed to get in I'm only 17?"

"I'll sneak you in." He gave her a charming smile "Oh hey look, lets walk in here."

He took her into a fancy looking clothing store, she was too afraid to touch anything for fear of ruining the beautiful fabric.

Garra noticed Sakura staring at a beautiful dark green low-cut, short skin-tight dress for clubbing, it was perfect, it had a beautiful gem in the middle were the 'V' of her dress met.

"Take it, you're going to need it for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Yeah, grab your size and let's go, you're gunna need at least two new pairs of shoes, some jeans and some shirts too."

They had spent most of the day shopping and by the time they got home it was already time to get ready, she was glad Garra had also bought her some new makeup and hair tools that she would need.

She went upstairs and hopped into the shower, Garra was also getting ready.

She pinned her hair up in a messy bun and let some loose strands to frame her face, she gave herself the cat eye eyeliner soft green eye shadow with a hint of gold and light pink lips. She put on a pair of light black heels and put a black rose on the middle of her bun and a small black clutch.

Garra was waiting for her downstairs, he heard something and looked up. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she had done a good job at hiding her bruises. She had probably done it before. He watched her make her way downstairs and when she reached the bottom he outstretched his arm for her to hold.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**So I didn't want to give too much information in one chapter so I left it like that. I hope you guys like it!**


	6. The Beginning of Something New

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

...Btw my birthday is on Thursday, whoot whoot! I'm finally gonna turn 16! ^-^

No school for meeeeeee ;3

I'm such a hoodlum lololololol.

* * *

The walk to the car was silent, Garra opened the door for our pink haired beauty and she quietly thanked him.

Honestly she was nervous, she was shaking in her boots. She wanted Garra to like how she looked but he hadn't said anything, maybe he thought it was too much. They pulled out of the drive way and as they got closer to the club she got even more nervous, what if his friends didn't like her?

She looked out the window and watched all the unfamiliar face and buildings whizzing past her. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered hanging out with Sauske's friends.

_"Hello! My name's Sakura!"_

There was a girl with red hair glasses and she didn't look all too nice, she also showed waaaay too much skin but she wasn't the type to judge. _There was a boy with shoulder length grey hair, he was very skinny and he had pointy teeth, he grinned at her and looked her up and down as if she was a piece of meat, he made her feel uncomfortable. There was also another very shy boy, he was very tall, 6'3" maybe. He had orange hair pushed back and he was very quiet._

The girl with the red hair was named Karin. She didn't seem to like Sakura because she looked her up and down with disgust.

Sauske went to go talk to the boys and she was left with Karin,

"I really don't like you." She said "You have what I want, in fact you have what is mine, do you have any idea how much of a man Sauske is? The way he touches me is amazing, you're so stupid for thinking he is yours. When he's with you just remember he's thinking of me."

Her eyes glazed over, she knew Sauske messed around with other girls but it really did hurt when she said it.

"What? Are you gonna cry now? Don't be such a fucken cry baby. I don't think Sauske would like that very much, just keep your fucken mouth shut if you know what's good for you. Stupid bitch."

She scoffed and walked towards the boys. Sakura had to follow, she was required to be around Sauske and his friends at all time weather she liked it or not. So like a good girl she stood by Sauske's side and kept her head down.

That same night Sauske had left during the night and she got a text message in the middle of the night. It was a picture of Karin riding Sauske;

_**'He'll never love you.  
'-K ***_

_Sakura had cried herself to sleep that night._

"Hey Sak, we're here."

"Ohh yeaah."

She unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car.

"We're going to have to come in through the back entrance since you're not old enough to enter the club yet."

They made their way into through the back were they had to pay someone to let them in and keep their mouth shut.

He led her to a table with a bunch of people. There was a loud mouth blonde that seemed to have had too many drinks already and a beautiful dark-haired girl sitting right next to him with a tight dark blue dress and the most beautiful pearly white eyes she had ever seen. There was also a man with his hair pulled back all the way to the top of his head shaped like a pineapple and it looked like it pained him to be here, he had a beautiful blonde with long hair and sky blue eyes wearing a tight purple very short dressed sitting on his lap giggling and having a good time.

'Gosh, all his friends are so glamorous.' She thought.

She also saw a brunet with chocolate-brown hair and beautiful brown eyes sitting next to a man with long dark brown hair and pearly white eyes. He must be related to the dark-haired woman.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone." She heard Garra's dark voice over the loud music, she hid behind him. "Her name is Sakura and she's sort of living with me as of right now."

"Whoaaaah! Garra! Get it innnnnn!" Said the blonde haired guy, the comment made her blush deep red.

"N-Naruto!" the girl sitting next to him looked at Sakura in a very apologeic way."Shut up Naruto!" It looked like everyone at the table was getting annoyed of his drunkenness.

"As I was saying before the idiot over her started talking, her name is Sakura and she was in a very sticky situation so I offered to help her out." Garra turned to look at Sakura and to allow everyone else to get a good look at her.

"Hey you're very pretty, my name is Ino." Said the blonde with the long hair, "The dark-haired quiet girl is Hinata and well you already got to meet Naruto over here. This guy right here is Shikamaru and those two over there are Ten-Ten and Neji." The girls waved and the boys nodded.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Said Sakura in a very shy voice.

"Don't be so shy! Come on let's go get some drinks!" With that said Ino and the girls dragged Sakura over to the bar and ordered them some drinks, Garra was talking to the guys but kept stealing glances over towards the girls to make sure Sakura was okay.

They were one their fourth drink and Sakura was feeling it, she started to loosen up and swayed to the beat of the music in her seat. A man in his early twenties walked up to Sakura and started making conversation,

"Hey there, aren't you quite the beauty. Wanna dance gorgouse?"

"She's with me." Sakura turned around and their was Garra, he grabbed her and he led her to the dance floor. Sakura's hips swayed to the beat of the music and Garra grinded against her, she was drunk and so was he. They both moved in a sensual way. They made eye contact, she looked so vulnerable and her eyes started told him her story, there was pain written all over them.

She couldn't look away his gaze was so strong. Their faces kept getting closer to each other and before she knew it his lips were in his, the kiss was soft and gentle, she couldn't remember the last time a kiss was this soft. He pulled away but she wanted more, she looked at him not understanding why the kiss had stopped.

He looked away and led her to the table. He wanted to take her home and show her what real love was like but it wasn't the right time. She was drunk.

They sat at the table and Sakura ordered another drink, he watched her mingle and laugh with his friends. He was glad they got along so well. She looked so happy, he noticed she kept stealing glances towards him.

He stood up and started saying bye to everyone.

"But Gaaaaarraaaa, I don't wanna leave yet, I've had sooo much fun." She pouted and he just picked her up and carried her out of the car, man was she going to be feeling it tomorrow.

"Whaaa, your no fun" She whined, he sighed and buckled her into his car, on their way home Sakura was purring at Garra seductively and trying to be all over him. "I don't think we should do this."

"Why? Because I'm ugly huh? You know you never told me I looked pretty today, I really wanted you to tell me I'm pretty, I wan-nted for you to think I was pretty."

His eyes widened as he heard sobbing he looked over and saw her shoulders shaking with her head bowed down.

He stayed quiet which made her cry even more, he carried her shaking body up to his apartment and set her down on the bed. He went into the other room and changed into his pj's. He laid there staring at the ceiling. He heard his door open and there stood Sakura in a tight tank top and short boy shorts.

"Ga-Garra can I stay here tonight, please?"He scooted over and he watched her smile and jump in bed with him. "Thank you."

She snuggled up close to him and put her head on his chest. It made him really nervous but it also gave him a warm fuzzy feeling that he enjoyed very much. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. It smelled like fresh cherries she stirred and looked up at him. She was crying but she didn't look sad, she looked…. Happy.

She turned over again and closed her eyes, she eventually fell asleep and he stayed awake for a while thinking. He needs to do something about this, he doesn't want to end up hurting her, even though he would never do it on purpose he's worried that he might do something to hurt her emotionally and she definitely deserved better. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of her soft snoring.

They really needed their sleep.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update! There really has been a lot going on lately .  
I promise to try to update faster but school is really taking its toll on me. Damn you highschool!**


End file.
